Brought up that way
by Belu Vampire Cullen
Summary: -Yo no la traje aquí para que personas que no saben nada acerca de ella la insulten, la excluyan. Yo no la traje para eso, solo quería traerla a un lugar tranquilo y ellos la maltratan. Vivo toda mi puñetera vida para ver a esa pequeña niña sonreír así que ¿Qué hice mal para que las lágrimas se deslicen por ese dulce rostro?- grite- Ella no fue traída para esto.- susurré


**Brought up that way**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que hay en esta historia no me pertencen, solo me adjudico la historia.**

-_Señoras y señores estamos reunidos aquí para presenciar la unión de Edward Cullen y Bella Swan, el amor de una pareja conlleva entenderla y querer pasar adversidades con esa persona, por lo cual, me es un honor preguntar, ¿Su unión es totalmente voluntaria?_

_-Si- respondimos Bella y yo al unísono sin soltar nuestras manos. Estábamos en nuestra boda, ella con ese hermoso vestido marfil que acentuaba sus curvas a la perfección, la hacía ver como un ángel._

_-Pues siendo así, Edward Cullen aceptas a Isabella Marie Swan como tu compañera de vida, tu confidente, tu esposa, tu amante y tu amiga?- dijo el sacerdote mirándome, esperando ansiosamente por la respuesta, si el supiera que había esperado que me hagan esa pregunta desde que la conocí hace ya más de 3 años atrás._

_-Por supuesto que acepto-dije con una sonrisa._

_-Isabella Marie Swan acepta a Edward Cullen como tu compañero de vida, tu confidente, tu esposo, tu amante y tu amigo?- esta vez fui yo el que esperaba por la respuesta y sin dudas en su voz respondió._

_-Acepto-_

_-Por el poder que me confiere el estado de Washington, los declaro marido y mujer, que lo que ha unido dios no lo separe el hombre, puede besarla.-_

_Tras escuchar esas palabras la tome delicadamente del rostro uniéndolos lo más delicadamente posible, rocé sus labios y un suspiro dejo su boca, sonreí por eso, no podía ser más feliz, finalmente uní nuestros labios, empecé a besarla, sin llegar a ser brusco, movía mis labios contra los de ella, sus manos fueron a mi nuca, donde acaricio el pelo de esta, la tome de la cintura y delinee su labio inferior, ella, entendiendo el mensaje abrió su boca, en donde nuestras lenguas peleaban por el dominio del beso que uniría nuestras vidas para siempre…_

_._

_._

_._

**_7 años después_**

Salía de la constructora una hora antes para recibir a mi pequeña niña en casa y que no la encontrara sola, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la muerte de su madre, había quedado solo con una pequeña hija que para ella, yo era su mayor héroe, si supiera que cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo por su madre, yo simplemente no estaba en casa, me culpaba de eso todos los días y de mi manía por quedarme hasta tarde trabajando y ese día no había sido el adecuado para hacerlo.

Aún recuerdo como me llamaron a la oficina del hospital, esa voz aguda diciéndome que el amor de mi vida había tenido una hemorragia, puede que en casos normales eso no sea de preocuparse, pero Bella, ella estaba embarazada, y oír eso era como botarme un baldazo de agua helada que me dejaba con una sensación de ardor en el pecho.

Recuerdo como fui a toda velocidad hacia allá, al llegar, la sala de espera de emergencias, estaba completamente vacía, preguntaba a las enfermeras sobre Bella, me decía que esperara ¿esperar que? ¿A que alguien me diga que ya no habrá bebe? ¿Eso? Claro que no iba a esperar, ella con mi hija eran mi vida, así que ¿Por qué esperaría?

Lo que paso el resto de la noche simplemente fue una ardua espera, dijeron que Emily había nacido, pero que Bella, simplemente no lo había logrado, me dejaron ir a verla unos momentos antes de que pasara.

_-Hey! Pequeño, no temas sé que podrás hacerlo, sé que podrás cuidarla, eres fuerte y lo sabes, no te des por vencido, lucha por ella y lucha por ti, ahora yo… yo no estaré físicamente, pero pequeño te prometo que te esperare, cuando sea tu hora- dijo apretando mi mano y regalándome su último suspiro, las lágrimas caían libremente por mi cara, no sé cuánto pasó después, solo recuerdo a una enfermera entrar diciéndome que ya podía ver a mi hija._

Regresé a la realidad cuando ya había llegado a la pequeña casa que recientemente había comprado, nos habíamos mudado de Washington DC a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, Bella siempre quiso volver a su lugar natal, y no había podido cumplir su deseo, pero ahora con cajas aún sin desempacar, vivíamos cómodamente mi hija y yo.

Paso una hora, y Emily por fin llego, había estado unos minutos tarde, entro con su cabeza gacha y con sus cabellos, como los de sus madre, cubriéndole su dulce carita.

Se acercó suavemente a mí y tomó mi mano, me preocupe, estaba triste.

-Hey! Pequeña ¿Qué está mal?- le digo agachándome a su altura.

-Por favor papi, por favor, no me hagas volver ahí de nuevo.- me susurró con voz rota, luego dijo- Ojala hubiera alguna manera de hacerlos parar.- me dijo y lloró en mi hombro por un rato, luego me contó.

Mi pequeña niña, estaba siendo maltratada y humillada y yo, como cuando perdí a su madre no llegue a tiempo.

Al día siguiente conduje con ella en el asiento trasero hacia la escuela, la deje en su aula y fue directamente a la oficina del director totalmente enfurecido.

Abrí la puerta con un fuerte golpe, el me miró.

-Yo no la traje aquí para que personas que no saben nada acerca de ella la insulten, la excluyan. Yo no la traje para eso, solo quería traerla a un lugar tranquilo y ellos la maltratan. Vivo toda mi puñetera vida para ver a esa pequeña niña sonreír así que ¿Qué hice mal para que las lágrimas se deslicen por ese dulce rostro?- grite- Ella no fue traída para esto.- lágrimas de impotencia y dolor cania por mi rostro, había fallado, pero lo peor era que le había fallado a Bella, le había prometido que la cuidaría de todos y todo y yo… había fallado.

Luego de mis gritos el director dijo que haría que esos niños respondieran ante sus actos y que tendría total atención en Emily. Respiré tranquilo.

_-estoy… estoy embarazada- dijo Bella, sonreí contento y la abracé fuertemente por la cintura, tener una familia con esposa e hijos era mi mayor sueño, y mi bella me lo estaba cumpliendo._

_-Gracias, muchas gracias amor- dije en su hombro, me agaché y alcé mi camiseta que se había puesto como pijama esta noche.- Hola pequeña- susurré- te quiero- besé su estómago aún plano._

_-Amor, aún no sabemos que será.- me dijo con sorna. Le sonreí torcidamente, dejando un último beso en su vientre subiendo hasta su altura._

_-Estoy completamente seguro que será una dulce princesa, con tu sedoso cabello rizado, tu nariz respingada y tu blanca piel.- dije muy cerca de sus labios._

_._

_._

Desperté sobresaltado por el sueño, es decir siempre los tenía pero este había sido demasiado vívido y con los acontecimientos con Emily estaba un poco nervioso.

Me levante dispuesto a hacer el desayuno favorito de mi niña, hot cakes con dulce de chocolate, batido de fruti mora y galletas de chispitas.

Bajo alegremente las escaleras con su uniforme a cuadros y camisa azul clarito, desayunamos tranquilamente hasta que se hizo la hora de ir a la escuela, la fui a dejar en su aula como el día anterior y luego fui a la oficina.

El día paso tranquilamente hasta la hora del almuerzo en la que regrese a casa y como el día anterior me puse a ordenar un poco. Había pasado ya una hora y Emily no había llegado, salí de casa dirigiéndome al auto, cuando vi a mi pequeña niña otra vez con la cabeza gacha, la historia se repetía, pero esta vez ella se quedó viendo al autobús marcharse y luego camino lentamente hacia mí, no dijo nada, solo tomo mi mano y entramos a la casa.

La siento en mi regazo y espero que hable, hay algo diferente esta vez ella no tiene mucho que decir.

-Es el chico que conduce.- dice bajito.- papi.- solloza- Enserio, él dijo que no me haría daño si hacía lo que me decía, pero lo intento, pero hay cosas que no haré.- dice entre lágrimas, me enfusco de nuevo, y por fin entendí, hay personas que no ven la inocencia de los niños y no puedes hacerlas cambiar, y solo puedes hacer una cosa luchar, luchar porque ellos no te cambien a ti, pero realmente, ella es solo una dulce niña y no entiende lo que pasó, ese desgraciado quiso abusar de ella, de mi pequeña de 5 años y no lo permitiré.

-Yo… yo no te traje aquí para ver como personas sin corazón quieren destruirte, no te traje aquí para que él pudiera hacer que te rindas, ¡tómalo!-grite- toma ese inocente corazón y guárdalo muy dentro de ti, mi Pequeña, vivo toda mi maldita vida para verte sonreír, así que no dejes que alguien te arrebate tu alegría, tu no fuiste traída para eso.- termine de decirle abrazando su pequeño cuerpo.

Semanas habían pasado desde todo eso, no había dejado que dejara la casa por esas semanas, pero hoy me suplico que la dejara ir a l parque con su amiga Kelly de la casa del lado, la conocía desde que nos mudamos y yo conocía a su madre quien habló conmigo para decirme que ella las acompañaría, decidí darle un poco de libertad, después de todo era una niña y necesitaba jugar y divertirse. Según me había dicho Sarah, la mamá de Kelly, irían al parque hasta el atardecer y luego al Mc Donals del frente del parque. Estaba tranquilo.

Estuve toda la tarde viendo la tv y acabando un poco de trabajo que tenía pendiente de la constructora, el puesto que tenía no era el mejor, de hecho fue lo único que encontré en este pequeño pueblo, y ya me estaba hartando y la idea de mudarnos estaba rondando por mi mente, y cada día se hacía más atractiva.

Me estaba preparando un sándwich cuando el teléfono sonó, ya había anochecido y lloviznaba un poco, esperaba que Em no se mojara.

-Hola- respondí con el sándwich a medio bocado.

-Buenas noches ¿Hablo con el señor Masen Cullen?- dijo una voz ronca y cansada.

-Sí, el mismo.-

-Le habla el oficial Tate.- se aclaró la garganta.- Señor Masen, ha ocurrido un accidente, será mejor que se dé prisa, un conductor borracho se pasó el semáforo, y la niña Emily, ella se nos esta yendo…

Eso fue lo último que escuche luego de haber colgado el teléfono y haberme dirigido al hospital, todo el camino fui rezando, pidiendo por mi hija. Llegue rápidamente y pregunte por ella, una extraña sensación de déjá vu me llenó. ¡No! No podía pasarle lo mismo.

Un doctor se acercó a mí.

-Emily está en operación, hay daños muy graves, no sé si podrá sobrevivir.-

-¡Dios! Yo no la traje aquí para todo esto, para verla partir, casi muero el día en el que tuve que dejar ir a su madre y ponerla en una tumba, lo único que me mantiene vida fue ver a mi pequeña sonreír, entonces por favor no me arrebates eso, no será fácil verla irse, sé que allá estará con su madre pero ¿y yo? ¿Cómo seguiría vivo? Por favor, ella no fue traída para eso.-

Me encontraba sentado al lado de aquella cama en la que se encontraba mi hija hace unos minutos, finalmente, lo que dijo el doctor fue cierto, mi pequeña mi dulce pequeña se había ido dejándome aquí, con un ardor en el pecho, ya no tenía nada, pero lo único que me consuela es que ahora está con su madre, cuidándome, saltando hacia sus brazos y ella alzándola, haciendo lo que siempre quiso ver a nuestra pequeña, grande y sana.

Los meses había pasado y yo había entrado en depresión severa, ya no me importaba, no tenía nada, solo una casa vacía. Un día algo cambió una carta apareció en la mesa de noche del lado en el que dormía bella hace muchos años, nunca la había visto, la tomé lentamente y la leí.

**_Edward_**

_Tal vez ahora no lo entiendes, pero Em, de algún modo está conmigo, la cuidaste bien, amor no fue tu culpa lo que paso, simplemente fuimos juguetes del destino, sé que una idea está pasando por tu mente en estos momentos, el acabar con tu vida, sé que piensas que estas solo, pero pequeño, no lo estas, te estamos cuidando desde aquí arriba, así como he hecho todos estos años yo, ahora nuestra dulce princesa me ayuda a cuidarte, aunque no lo creas tu momento también está cerca así que no juegues con el destino, espera, por favor espera, te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos cuando sea el momento. Te amo._

_Bella._

**_Edward Cullen murió 3 años después con leucemia terminal, el no lucho por vivir, solo se fue. Talvez un final trágico para una familia completa, pero muchas veces la necesidad de estar con las personas amadas en más fuerte que la voluntad de vivir…_**

* * *

Hola chicas, este fic esta basado en una canción de Taylor Swift Brought up that way solo le cambie el final, espero no haberlas hecho llorar.

Me regalas una sonrisa con un review?


End file.
